Stella Chronicles Issue 1
by MagickalGuy
Summary: Not everyone who has super powers wants to be a superhero, but sometimes life just forces it onto your plate and you'll have no choice but to dig in. This story follows Luna (an original character) and her life coping with her powers and trying to balance her super life with her normal life. The story takes place in the 616 Marvel Universe expect to see cameos!
1. Stella Chronicles: A Star To Be

*Opening Scene, two children playing under a blanket tent in their bedroom at night*

Boy: Can we get the flashlight?

Girl: But it looks cooler in the dark.

Boy: I'm scared of the dark still.

*The girl giggles*

Girl: Don't worry watch this!

*The girl emits a beautiful, shimmering white light from her hands then puts it in between her and the boy. The boy's eyes widen*

Boy: *Gasp* How did you do that?!

Girl: Shh. I just...can, I always could.

*She gently brushes her hand over the light*

Girl: cool huh?

Boy: Yeah!

Girl: But you can't tell anybody, not even mom and dad. Okay?

Boy: Why not? I think they would like it.

Girl: No, I see on the T.V how people are scared of people who do weird things.

Boy: I don't think it's weird

*The girl smiles*

*The boy notices her hand is red*

Boy: Luna, your hand!

*She looks down at her hand then quickly hides it behind her*

Luna: Don't worry it happens, it doesn't hurt that much when I make little lights.

Boy: But still...

Girl: I'll be fine, when I wake up the burn is gone.

*With her other hand she sticks out her pinky to the boy*

Luna: Pinky promise, no telling?

Boy: Pinky promise

[Today New York March 15th 2012]

Luna Internally: That was Eight years ago, eight years ago today I told someone else my secret and it will remain just that.

*Luna stares at her reflection in the mirror. She has long brown hair in a big long ponytail that reaches her back with two bangs that reach down to her chin, she has light caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, a small nose, and small pink lips*

*She breaks her gaze in the mirror then heads out of the bathroom into the living room, she gives herself a look up and down in the full body mirror she has hanging in her living room she smiles then grabs her red messenger backpack and walks out of her apartment*

*She walks down the stairs putting in her headphones and leaves the building. She looks through her MP3 player with her head down for music and then suddenly hears*

Elderly Woman: Good Morning Luna!

*Luna looks up and smiles*

Luna: Mrs. Banks!

*An elderly woman who's 5'5, in her early 50's, with dark brown skin, brown eyes, full lips, a pointy nose, and black hair*

*Luna gives a warm smile*

Luna: I'm sorry you caught me by a surprise, how are you?

Mrs. Banks: I'm great, thank you dear.

*She continues to walk pass Luna*

Mrs. Banks: Now don't get too lost in a daze! This is New York you know not everyone is as sweet as this old lady.

*She laughs and Luna chuckles*

Luna: Oh, don't worry about me I can handle myself.

Elderly Woman: Have a good day dear!

*Luna waves while walking off*

Luna: Thank you! You too!

*Luna plays a Nu Metal song on her MP3 and continues walking towards the bus stop*

Luna Internally: I'm not lying when I said I can defend myself aside from my astrokenisis I'm one hell of a boxer my foster father taught my foster brother and I. I am adopted but not a time goes by where I don't think about my actual parents, my therapist says I should try not to think about it but it just itches in the back of my head. Where they dead? Where they alive? Do I have siblings? Just those little questions that I think that pretty normal for foster children to ask

*Luna arrives at the bus stop*

I was adopted when I was 7 my foster family was nice and welcomed me into their home with open arms despite how obvious it was I was not their daughter they loved me as if I were and defended me the same and I couldn't have asked for anything more. The Burley's, my foster family, were a nice and beautiful people. My foster mother's name is Janice she was very sweet, she was a veterinarian and a piano teacher she always had a smile on her face. She was a hard worker and a hard lover she did everything in her power to keep us all happy. My foster father's name is Mitchell he was a biologist and boxed as a hobby mostly because he came from a family of boxers, I always found that to be a weird but cool mix he was a very loving father but did not have a problem dishing out tough love. He was very strong man I thought he was invincible until he died two years back in a car crash. That was a rough time and my foster family was devastated. Janice started working from home and my foster brother, foster sister and myself had to get jobs, it wasn't necessary we just wanted to help. My father left behind a lot of money but mom didn't want to touch it. We were able to find jobs, well jobs that were available for two 15 year olds and a 17 year old. Once I turned 16 i found myself a job at a clothing store it paid pretty well so I was able to help my family out. Within a year I became assistant manager and in time I saved up enough money to move out my mother wasn't happy about it so I had to do a lot of convincing until she finally said yes. My Foster brother, Nicholas, was very upset about it. He and I were very close practically inseparable. My foster sister, Clara, didn't care she had never liked me to begin with no matter how much I tried to reach out and be nice.

*The bus arrives*

*Luka boards then swipes her card then walks towards the middle of the bus*

Luna Internally: It never really bothered me Clara is sort of mean to every one even Nicholas. Nicholas always has been open minded and my best friend we were able to talk to each other about everything. We're the same age and he's the only person who knows about my powers. Clara used to tease us about liking each other. I did like him although Nick doesn't exactly have an interest in girls, so to speak. But we-

Boy: Hey Luna!

*Luna looks up and then turns around a boy with Olive colored skin, thick glasses, brown eyes, a goatee shaved down, a round nose and full lips walks over to her smiling*

*Luna returns the smile*

Luna: Hey Earnest

Luna Internally: Earnest is one of my smartest and completely nerdiest friends, He's also my study partner. He calls me his "Intellectual competition" in class. I'm not sure why I'm smart but not as smart as him. This kid is a genius freshman year he made a mini teleporting machine it was phenomenal he also turned down many opportunities to skip grades so he can stay with his friends. He could also be a lady killer if he wasn't such a dork. At least that's what the popular girls talk about.

Earnest: You look really lost in thought. Everything okay?

Luna: Yeah I'm just reflecting a bit, reminding myself who I am.

Earnest: Lose yourself on the way home yesterday? Hahaha

Luna: There it is!

*Earnest looks around*

Earnest: There's what?

Luna: That Dorky Charm Hahaha

*Earnest adjusts his glasses and blushes*

Earnest: Stop being a tease

*Luna laughs*

Luna: Only for you bud

Earnest: Moving on to more pressing matters, what will you do for you "Graduation Project"?

Luna: "Graduation Project"? Is that what they're calling it now?

Earnest: Well it's a big part of our Biology class.

Luna: I haven't really thought of it to be honest if my dad were around I would be able to come up with something easy. I guess I just have too many things on my mind, last thing I want to think about are projects, graduation or even college.

*Luna shudders exaggeratedly*

*Earnest laughs*

Luna: Seriously though, it's obvious you're going to MIT.

Earnest: Yeah I would like to but mom thinks I should go away for school.

Luna: Is that what you want to do?

Earnest: No of course not MIT is a HUGE college especially for someone like me...you should come too Luna!

*Luna Cocks her head to the side slightly and twists her face*

Luna: I'm not an inventor dear hahaha

Earnest: But you're still a genius you get top marks just like I do.

Luna: Yeah but your top marks top my top marks so no.

*Luna smiles*

*Earnest laughs*

Earnest: Look all I'm saying is think about it. You never know.

Luna: Meh okay...Next stop is ours

*Luna rings the bell; they ride to the next stop in silence.

*The bus arrives at their stop*

*They push pass a few people to get out*

*Luna gets off first then looks back to check if Earnest was getting off he pushed pass the last few people in the front and made it out*

*They begin walking towards the school*

Earnest: Oh! Do you have a date to prom?

Luna: Nope!

Earnest: No one has asked you? I hear a lot of guys are itching to ask you, but they also say you're hard to approach.

Luna: I am?

Earnest: Well you fit into pretty much any clique, which is a dangerous thing for guys and a good thing for you.

Luna Internally: It's true. I'm extremely smart and from a lot of people tell me attractive, attractive enough to get me in with the "Cool kids" jocks, cheerleaders and whatnot. I guess I can see how that's dangerous, a combination of attraction and intelligence. Although I still don't see how it makes me unapproachable I'm a smart ass but I'm nice to everyone unless given a reason to otherwise to be mean.

Luna: I'm sorry I guess?

Earnest: Or you can just ask a guy to prom.

Luna: Oh really? Haha!

Earnest: Of course! Come on where that strong sense of feminism.

*Luna rolls her eyes*

Luna: I don't even know whom to ask.

Earnest: Well a lot of guys are interested just a heads up.

*They arrive in the schoolyard*

Earnest: Alrighty *he exhales sharply and smiles* I guess you've had enough nerd time, time to go and be popular now.

*Luna pushes Earnest by the shoulder laughing*

*Earnest walks off waving and laughing*

*Luna shakes her head and smiles then walks toward the school entrance. *

*She opens the blue double doors and heads down into the lunchroom*

*She gets on line for breakfast and grabs French toast, Cereal, milk, 3 strips is bacon, and a spoon full eggs. *

*Luna walks over to have a seat at an empty table *

Girl: Hey Luna over here!

*Luna pushes the chair back and walks over to a table with 5 girls.

Luna Internally: Oh! Joyce, Anna, Mae, Wanda, and Mindy. They're the cliché Manhattan popular girls. You know m, the top of the food chain in high school standards every guy wants them and most girls want to be friends or receive approval from them. Joyce and Wanda are actually bright but of course they would never show it they're pretty but they're at the top because of their bodies...men they're also pretty stuck up. Mae, in my opinion is the prettiest, has basic intellect and is sorta the "monkey in the middle" of the group. Anna and Mindy they're um, not exactly brightest although they are the most ruthless but at least they're pretty. Right? They're not mean to anyone in particular but if you make yourself a target they'll fire relentlessly. They may not act like your cliché' high school popular bimbos like you see in movies or in other comics. They have the looks but not exactly all of the behavior characteristics. I never invite myself to their table or anyone's "table". I sit wherever people invite me if no one invites me I just go out to lunch with Nicholas.

Luna: Hey guys!

Joyce: Hey, so I didn't I see you with Earnest today?

Luna: I don't know did you?

Mae: It is too early for your smart remarks

*Mae throws a piece of muffin down Luna's bra*

*Luna reaches down to take it out then eats it*

*Mindy scrunched her face and Anna laughs*

Luna: Then I wouldn't ask simple questions if I were you.

Joyce: Okay so I'll be more direct. Are you two a thing?

Luna: oh my god enough with that cliché' high school BS. A girl walking with a guy does not mean they're dating okay? Can we try not to make high school as predictable as the movies make it seem?

Wanda (Filing her nails): Someone's passionate today.

*Luna rolls her eyes*

Joyce: Well she's not exactly lying haha, what's up with you today?

Luna: I don't know today just feel different, a lot it going on we're near the end of the year and all that jazz.

Mindy (With her eyes wide): Well getting moody won't slow down time or something.

Luna: But it makes me feel good! Let me vent please!

Mindy: You're probably upset because you don't have a date to prom. I can empathize with you there.

*Luna quickly turns her head to Mindy*

Luna: You don't have a date either?

Mindy: of course I have a date what are you nuts?

Luna: so do you really empathize with me?

Mindy: I'm just trying to be nice, even though I don't mean if.

*Luna narrows her eyes and shakes her head then begins eating some of her eggs*

Joyce: We've tried to set her up with multiple guys just so she can at least have a boyfriend

Luna: But they were all idiots, I mean one of them tried to grab my chest.

Mae: Well you do have a nice pair girl

*Mae pokes Luna's breast*

*Luna shoves her hand away*

*They 5 girls laugh*

Luna: I hate all of you

Joyce: oh please cheer up.

*The school bell rings*

Luna: Goddamn it I didn't get to eat because of you pigeons.

Joyce: We saved you some pounds, gotta look hot for prom!

Luna: What makes you think I'm coming?

*Joyce smiles*

Joyce: You'll be there

*They all put their bags on and left waving*

*Luna waves back with fork in hand*

*She turns around and proceeds to scarf down her breakfast*

*Once she was finished eating she gets up, dumps her tray, then begins speed walking away*

Luna Internally: Damn it, damn it, damn it

*Luna takes off in a full sprint, she runs up two flights of stairs then goes through the double doors to the hall where her class is located*

*She spots her classroom door then bell rings*

*Her teacher pokes his head out of the door and notices Luna running. He presses his lips together

then begins to close the door*

Luna Internally: No you don't

*Luna reaches out her hand and the door is held in place, her teacher is struggling to close the door but it won't budge at all. Luna smiles and begins to slow down as she gets close to the door*

*Luna walks into the classroom smiling and a little out of breath*

Teacher: Luna you're late.

Luna: Sorry Mr. Kollesar but alas I am not, the rule is once you close the door and someone comes in after they're late. The door is open therefore I am not late.

*Luna looks the door up and down and smiles*

Luna: Looks like you're having a little trouble there.

*The class laughs and Mr. Kollesar looks back narrowing his as at her standing up straight*

Luna: Use a little more force.

*Mr. Kollesar firmly grasps the door and pushes it, Luna swishes her finger on her side and the door slams*

Luna: Gravity, she's such a bitch right?

*The class laughs*

Mr. Kollesar: Have a seat Ms. Luna

*Luna laughs to herself and then sits in the front of the class and begins taking out her books*

[The school day goes on]

[5th Period]

*Luna leaves the classroom and begins walking through the crowds of students to get to the staircase as she approached the was a ivory skinned husky boy, with black hair in a Pompadour style and short stubble beard*

Boy: There's my favorite sister!

*Luna smiles*

*Then looks around confused, jokingly*

Luna: Clara is around?

*The boy rolls his eyes then puts on a big smile and opens his arms*

Nicholas: Oh please. Give me a hug!

*Luna walks down the stairs the she walks into his hug them hugs him by the lower back*

Luna: You know It's Friday right? you're acting like you haven't seen me in forever.

Nicholas: You don't live with us anymore so it feels like it! Besides, Wednesday and Thursday I didn't see you.

*Luna and Nicholas pull apart then begin to walk downstairs*

Luna: How is mom doing?

Nicholas: She's good, always asking about you. How about you what's good in your hood?

Luna: Ew. Never say that again.

Nicholas: Just thought I'd try it on

Luna: I've been alright. I've been doing a lot of self reflecting today.

Nicholas: Why's that?

Luna: I don't know, just a little reminder I guess. We're graduating this year.

Nicholas: I know things will never be the same again. There's college or going straight into work or joining the army.

*They walk through the double doors into the hallway*

Nicholas: Or becoming a super hero.

*Luna looks at him with her eyes narrowed*

*Nicholas laughs*

Nicholas: Hey you never know.

Luna: No. I know and that is not the life I want to lead thank you.

*They walk through the double doors leading out of the school*

Nicholas: I understand why to much risk and responsibility.

Luna: There's more than that, we have enough heroes we don't need anymore.

Nicholas: I guess you're right. But I can see you as a strong businesswoman making loads of money, independent and saves the day from time to time.

Luna: Haha! Like she hulk?

Nicholas: Look I love that woman okay she is an amazing lawyer.

Luna: Well that's not what I want to do I hate to burst your bubble.

*They approach a crosswalk*

Nicholas: Burst my bubble? Please it'll happen eventually, it's inevitable. You're a Demi Goddess.

Luna: Welp hopefully some other Demi Goddess is graduating from high school have that kind of mindset because I don't.

Nicholas: Fine. Whatever. By the way, sleep over at your place right?

Luna: yeah sure.

*The cross the street and walk into a pizza shop, they each put in their orders*

Nicholas: So whom are you asking to prom?

Luna: Ugh. I swear it's like one of those high school cliche's, everyone I talk to will ask me the same question. You're the third one so I'm assuming you have a date?

*Luna smiles spitefully, then quickly changes her face when she notices Nicholas was biting his lip smiling*

Luna: You don't!

Nicholas: I do

Luna: who?!

Nicholas: I though you don't care about the prom?

Luna: Well I care if my brother is involved. Who?!

Nicholas: You really want to know?

Luna: YES!

*Everyone in the restaurant looks in Luna's direction*

Nicholas snickers: Oh my god.

Luna with her face flushed: So who?

Nicholas: Earnest

*Luna's head tilts back slowly*

Luna: Earnest? Gay? When?

Nicholas: I know right? I was surprised when he asked me to! He said he wanted to use it as his chance to come out and that I've always been eye candy to him.

*Luna's eyes widen*

Luna: I though he was hinting at me to ask him! I mean other people were too!

Nicholas: hahaha other people like who?

Luna I don't know, other people!

*The waiter serves them their pizza*

Waiter: You know you could always ask me.

*Nicholas bursts out laughing*

*Luna grabs their plates*

Luna: Um, sorry no thank you.

*The waiter smiles*

Waiter:$10

*Luna pays him then they sit down to eat. Luna takes a big bite and Nicholas laughs*

Nicholas: Nice to see you still have an appetite.

Luna: no no no don't flip this, when did he ask you?

Nicholas: A week ago, I didn't take him serious I though it was a nerd trying to be funny to get cool points so I told him kiss me.

*Luna's eyes widen*

Luna: Did he?

Nicholas: Duh why do you think he's my date?

Luna: Oh my god *She takes another bite* why wouldn't he tell me.

Nicholas: I don't know, 'cause we're siblings.

Luna: What?

Nicholas: I don't know I guess he just felt it would be awkward. You should just ask someone.

Luna: I might as well since I'm unapproachable.

Nicholas: well you are.

Luna: WTF!

*Nicholas Laughs, they have scattered conversation while having lunch*

Luna: We have to get back to school.

Nicholas: Yeah but I want something to snack on for later lets go to the store.

Luna: And you wonder why you have a belly.

*Luna pokes his stomach*

Nicholas: I'm Big, Bearded, and proud, that's not going to change. I'm making being husky look good.

*Luna shakes her head laughing*

*Luna and Nicholas both dispose of their garbage then head to the corner store next door*

Luna: I think the chips are back here.

*They walk towards the mid rear of the store*

Nicholas: This may take time I'm picky.

Luna: Your belly says other wise

*Luna pokes his stomach*

*Nicholas grabs her hand and tosses it aside*

Nicholas: At least my food doesn't go to my boobs.

*Luna covers up her chest and her face flushes*

Luna: I hate you

Nicholas: Please you love me

Luna: Get your chips please

*Nicholas grabs a bag*

Nicholas: okay let g-

*The front door bell jungles and 4 masked people rush in the store with weird animal masks*

Man #1: Empty the register in the bag.

*The store clerk is scared and shaking with his hands in the air*

Man #1: okay that's one

Woman #1: Here take him

*The woman in a mask throws an old man into the man in the mask and he grabs him with a gun to his back*

Nicholas whispering to Luna: Oh my god. Luna do something!

Luna: Like what?

Nicholas: Are you kidding me?

Luna: Let's just call the cops

*Nicholas twists his face at her*

Nicholas: Are you serious?!

*Luna pulls out her phone then dials 911 while backing up into Nicholas making him back up*

Luna: Hello? 911?

*She leads Nicholas into a corner in the back*

Man #1: Put the money in the register; don't make me ask a third time

Woman #1: You two search the store, no witnesses.

Luna: We're in a convent store that's being held up at gunpoint on West 175th and Riverside. Please hurry.

*Luna hangs up. *

Nicholas: Luna do something pleas do something!

Luna: Nick please shut up!

Nicholas: Luna you heard them they said no witnesses!

*Luna's eyes widen in frustration because how loud Nicholas was being.

Man #3: Who's back there?

Luna: Shit.

*Nicholas covers his mouth and begins to tear up, Luna turns to him and looks him in the eyes*

Luna Internally: I have no choice. I have to block these cameras.

*She scans the store for cameras. Still crouching, she then emits balls of lights from her hand and splashes it from her hand onto the cameras*

*She closes her eyes and bites her lip then she looks over her shoulder and notices the man's boot*

*The man pokes his gun then head around the corner and a ball of light shines in his eyes*

Man #2: ARGH

*He falls back firing his gun*

Man #2: I can't see! Everything is white! My eyes burn!

*Man number 3 rushes to his side*

Woman #1 yells: What's going on?!

*She instantly forced to the ground along with Man #1, the elderly man falls from him arms and crawls away, he sits in a corner with his hand over his head*

*The store clerk ducks for cover*

*Luna looking through a rack of chips increased the gravity on man #1 and Woman #1*

*She looks back and see's Nicholas trying to follow behind her*

*Then there's gunfire in their direction*

*Nicholas yells*

Man #3: There's someone back here!

*He lifts his gun to fire again but he's instantly forced into the refrigerator, knocking all of the racks on the floor. Luna stands with her hands pointed in his direction breathing heavily*

*Luna rushes to Nicholas he gets up and grabs her hand but quickly jerks his hand back, her hands are burning*

*They hear sirens approaching fast*

*Luna pulls Nicholas up against the wall next to her*

*The police rush in*

Officer #1: Freeze get on the-

Officer #2: Oh

Man#2: DAMMIT MY EYES ARE BURNING AGHHHH

Woman #1: I can't move or breathe *Huff puff* help me the hell up!

*Luna waves her hand behind Nicholas and gravity around man #1 and woman #2 shifted back to normal*

*They slowly try to get up but the cops force them back down and arrest them*

*The cops handcuff them then two more rush in and handcuff man number three he's still yelling*

*Two more cops rush to the back then spots Luna and Nicholas*

Officer #3: are you two okay?

*They both nod*

Officer into radio: I'm going to need an escort, there are hostages in here I have two children and an elderly man in here.

*A female cop walks in scanning the area then beckons for the two*

*Luna and Nicholas both walk around the fallen items carefully*

*Nicholas reaches down and grabs the old man who was hiding and holds him by the hand as they all walk out*

*Luna, Nicholas, and the old man all walk out together with the officer in front of them pointing where she wants them to stand*

*News reporters and police cars were everywhere*

Luna Internally: I feel sick. My hand is on fire.

*She looks back into the store and watches the masked men and woman being escorted out in handcuffs*

Earnest: LUNA, NICKY ARE YOU OKAY?!

*Luna and Nicholas look up and notice Earnest waving frantically*

*The cop lets them go and they both walk towards him*

*He hugs Luna and then hugs Nicholas very tightly*

Earnest: What. The hell. Happened?

Luna: What else happens in New York City Earnest. A fucking Crime

*Earnest adjusts his glasses*

Luna: I'm sorry. I'm just still shaken up a bit

Earnest: It's okay.

*Earnest looks at Nicholas*

*Nicholas is still looking around*

Luna: Can we go?

Earnest: Year sure

*Nicholas and Luna climb under the barricade*

*Earnest walks with them back to the schoolyard the school*

*The three then walk into school, then they all stop*

Nicholas: I'll see you later Luna, I'll meet you at the bus stop.

Luna: Okay. Call mom.

Nicholas: Yeah that's where I'm headed. Earnest can you come with me?

Earnest: Uh, sure. Do you need anything Luna?

Luna: No, no it's fine.

*Luna and Nicholas hug each other*

*Nicholas begins to walk away with Earnest*

*Luna walks to the bathroom she then turns on the faucet, wincing from the burn, runs her hand under the water*

Luna Internally: This isn't the first time this has happened. Where I end up in situations where I have to use my powers or risk people losing their lives. It's just the first time where my brother was involved. It's like no matter how hard I try I end up in these situations. I might as well not even go outside. Hell, even then someone will try to set my building on fire. It's as if someone is writing me into these situations, and I have to fight.

*She takes some paper towel then soaks them and leaves them on her hand*

Luna Internally: This isn't what I want. I want to live a normal life, but if I didn't have these powers Nick and I would be dead.

*Soaks up another paper towel and leaves it on her hand, then she leaves the bathroom*

*The day goes on rather quickly*

*Luna heard students whispering about her and Nicholas being involved in the incident earlier*

*But no one approached her about it*

[End of the school day]

*Luna walks to the bus and noticed Earnest with Nicholas*

*Nicholas was smiling and nodding so was Earnest*

*Luna sped up walking over*

Luna: Hey guys

*The both look at her smiling*

Nicholas: Are you okay?

Luna: Yup I'm fine I got through the day, no one asked questions. Good to see you two smiling again.

*Nicholas and Earnest look at each other and smile*

Earnest: Yes. I was the only person to ask questions though. Nick seemed shaken.

*Luna looks at her brother compassionately*

*Nicholas looks back*

Nicholas: I am fine now if that asshole didn't have a gun I would've boxed him out.

*They all laugh*

Luna: I wouldn't doubt that.

*Earnest eyes widen*

Earnest: he can really box?

*Luna and Nicholas both nod their heads slowly*

Earnest: Well then I'll be sure not to stand you up prom night.

Nicholas: You better not.

Earnest: I promise. I'm going to get going see you guys later.

*Luna and Nicholas wave earnest goodbye*

*They begin to walk off*

*Luna suddenly bumps into a boy putting them both on their backsides*

Luna: Ouch. Dammit.

Nicholas: Hey watch where you're going!

*He says helping Luna up*

Boy: I'm sorry do you guys know what happened here?

*Luna and Nicholas look back at the crime scene*

Luna shakes her head: No

Boy: Oh I'm sorry I though you were the girl involved.

*Luna's face flushes*

Boy: Sorry. I'm just here to take pictures. I work for the Daily Bugle.

*Luna nods then looks off in the distance and notices their bus approaching*

*Nicholas notices as well*

Nicholas: Sorry our bus is coming we have to go.

Boy: No problem, see you around.

*They both walk to the bus stop wait a little while and board the bus*

*They sit side by side in double seats next to the window*

*Luna leans on Nicholas*

Luna: This was one hell of a day

Nicholas: You said it. We have the weekend together it will be better.

Luna: Yep.

Nicholas: Mom is stopping by tonight by the way.

*Luna sits up and looks at him*

Luna: Well then, I can't say I didn't expect it. I'm surprise she didn't pick us up from school.

Nicholas: She was just very busy I guess. But I told her we're fine. Oh! I got this for your hand.

*He reaches in his bag*

*He takes out a jar of Burn cream*

Nicholas: I left school early to find some for you. Had to tell Earnest it was for your Bio project.

Luna: Thank you

*She takes it, opens it, and rubs some on her hand. She lets out a sigh of relief*

Luna: Nick.

Nicholas: What's up?

Luna: I don't want to be a hero

Nicholas: I know. But you saved our lives and others. Just be a hero for today.

Luna: ...Yeah I guess.

End


	2. Stella Chronicles: About Us

*CRASH*

*A large wooden shelf lies on the floor with broken with shattered dishes everywhere*

*A little girl stands crying*

*An pre teen girl walks down stairs and laughs with a big smile on her face*

*The little girl looks at her still crying*

Little Girl: It was an accident! I swear!

Girl: Oh Man! My mom and dad are so going to send you back to that orphanage.

Little Girl crying: No they won't, it was an accident. They wouldn't do that because of an accident and they love me.

*The little girl wipes her eyes, they're still red*

Little Girl: Why would you even say that?

Girl: Because it's true, look at what you did stupid! You broke their expensive dish set.

Little Girl: It was an accident!

*The little girl starts to sob again*

Girl laughing: Try telling them that. You're going right back to the pound.

Little girl: I'm not an animal.

Girl: You might as well be one. You're stupid, you're always in the way, you're messy, and annoying. We also brought you home from an adoption center where else do you get pets?

*The Little girl begins crying hysterically*

*A boy runs downstairs, he was stunned by the mess made in the living room*

*He notices the little girl crying and runs to her side*

Boy: Are you okay?

Little Girl: Yes but I-

Girl: She broke mom and dad's expensive dishes. They're taking her back after this you know that right?

Boy: No they won't!

Girl: Yes they will, just watch hahaha.

*The boy puts his arms around the little girl*

Boy: Then I'll go with her!

Girl: Oh please, your little girlfriend will be fine without you.

*They hear a door open then voices and the door closing*

Girl: Hahaha, get ready to pack you bags.

*The girl walks away looking back at her smiling*

Girl: Mom! Dad!

[Present Day]

Woman: You know I can fire you for this right?

*Luna is standing in an office with her boss*

Luna: Do you have an evidence behind me *Luna makes air quotes* "stealing" this shirt?

Woman: The shirt went missing during closing. Only you and an employee were here, not to mention you're the only one with the key to the storage after hours.

Luna: Aren't there cameras in here? Did you check them before you brought me forward?

Woman: No. I wanted to give you the opportunity to come forward, you or Sylvia, before I looked at it.

*Luna puts her hands on her hips and stands up straight, she then takes a deep breath and folds her arms*

Luna: Play it.

Woman: If you did it and the camera shows it the consequences will be far-

Luna: Tory, will you please play it.

*Tory presses her lips together then proceeds to play the tape*

*Luna and Tory both look at the screen with intense focus*

*The screen shows not a woman but a man cleaning the area then "Knocking" the shirt into his garbage can then he casually walks away*

*Tory pauses the tape then looks down, she then turns to Luna who was giving her a piercing glare*

Luna: I'd like to speak with corporate HR

Tory: For what?

Luna: Falsely accusing me of breaking company policy without proper evidence. Also I think it would be best if you got fired.

*Tory scoffs then shakes her head smiling*

Tory: What makes you think they'll fire me.

Luna: Because the millions of anonymous complaints you have on file already. This one will just be the topping on the cake.

*Tory grits her teeth*

Tory: I apologize.

Luna: You know I don't understand why you have so many negative feelings towards me. If never done anything wrong to you.

Tory: Little girls like you think you can waltz in here and own the place that's why. You all think you know best, none of you want to listen and just take orders like you're supposed to. You're a seventeen year-old high school manager, how can anyone possibly take you seriously?

Luna: Because I get the job done right, and I have obviously worked hard to get where I am. Also I'll report this jealous hostility you have towards me.

Tory: Falsely accusing me of something you have no evidence of? Be careful Luna, accusing your boss of things with no evidence will get you in a lot of trouble.

Luna: I know, good thing my phone was able to record out little chat.

*Luna waves her phone in the air showing that it's recording*

Luna: Have a great day Tory.

*Tory sits there in shock, Luna walks out*

*Luna closes the door behind her, then leans on the door breathing heavily*

*A girl tiptoes quickly over to Luna*

Girl: Hey Lu, you okay?

Luna: Yes, I'm great Fiona. I need to speak to the mall manager though about a theft committed by the janitor.

Fiona: Hahaha a janitor stole the shirt?

Luna: I know I'm just as baffled as you are, maybe for his daughter or his secret drag life or something.

*They both laugh*

Luna: Whatever the case I have to report it.

Fiona: You're such a Girl Scout!

Luna: What's that supposed to mean?

Fiona: You literally play by rulebook no questions asked.

Luna: Well I'd like to keep my job, haha. After that I'm going to head home.

Fiona: I envy you I'm here for 4 more hours.

*Luna laughs*

Luna: You've only been here 3 hours.

Fiona: I know.

*Luna shakes her head and they both begin to laugh*

*After handling all of her business Luna walks to the Elevator and presses the down button*

*The Elevator arrives, she gets in the elevator all the way in the back then turns around to people crowding into the elevator."

Boy: Excuse me. Excuse me!

*Luna notices a hand poking through the crowd trying to get to the back*

*The boy makes it through the crowd, Luna noticed exactly who it was.

Boy: Oh! Hello!

*It was the boy from the other day with the camera asking about the crisis*

Luna: Hello. You're the guy who works for the Daily Bugle right?

Boy: Yeah but uh you know most people call me Pete some call me Peter, just don't call me late for dinner. You know?

*He laughs*

*Luna just looks at him*

*He clears his throat and straightens himself up

Peter: Uh your name?

Luna: Luna.

Peter: Luna, nice. Moon

*Luna arches her eyebrow*

Luna: Yes but I prefer Luna if you will.

Peter: Luna it is.

Luna: Are you stalking me?

Peter: Are you kidding? I live in Queens haha.

Luna: Oh, and I'm assuming you work in Manhattan?

Peter: You assume correctly. I assume you're shopping.

Luna: No I work here.

Peter: Oh sorry I usually see girls your age here just shopping, gossiping or with their boyfriends.

Luna: You read too many comic books.

Peter: Nothing wrong with that. I could do drugs.

*Luna nods her head very slowly*

*The elevator lands on the first floor*

Peter: Nice chat Luna Moon, see you around.

*Luna opens her mouth to respond but he ran off*

Luna: New York is too small.

*She shrugs it off then exits the elevator*

*Luna walks outside of the mall then calls for a cab, the cab arrives and she gets in*

*Luna's phone rings*

*Its Nicholas*

Luna: Hey, what's up?

Nicholas: You're on your way to the gym now right?

Luna: Yes I'm in a taxi as we speak

Taxi Driver: Hello!

*Luna laughs*

Nicholas: Great! Um, I'm just calling to give you a heads up... Clara is here.

Luna: Oh. Well okay.

Nicholas: She's going to give you shit you know that right?

Luna: About what?

Nicholas: What do you think?

*Luna looks up and stares*

Luna: The store robbery? How did I cause that?

Nicholas: She's always looking for excuses to hate you, haven't you caught on to this?

Luna: Right.

Nicholas: I have a sparring match coming up so I have to go. Don't let her get to you.

Luna: I never do

*Luna mockingly smiles*

*Then she hangs up her phone*

Can driver: Are you good fighter?

Luna: I'm sorry?

Cab Diver: I have good ears sorry I heard conversation

Luna: Oh, yeah I'm headed to a fighting gym. Mostly boxing but we've expanded.

Cab driver: Hahaha but are you good fighter? Pow pow pow

Luna: I try to be.

Cab Driver: Just smile, pretty smile distracts guys

Luna: Not girls.

Cab Driver: Some girls.

*Luna lightly laughs then looks out the window*

[Burley Gym]

*Luna walks in and drops her bags onto the floor*

*She looks at the boxing ring Nicholas is in there with a very ripped brown skinned man with an intense look in his eyes*

*She looks at Nicholas who is very relaxed*

*Luna walks closer to the ring*

*The man and Nicholas walk back to the center of the ring*

*Before the bell rings the man takes a wide swing at Nicholas with his right hand*

*Nicholas ducks then swiftly dips his upper body to the right and then comes back across with a left hook to the man's jaw*

*He stumbles a bit*

Nicholas: Wait for the bell moron! What hell is your deal?

*The guy swing fast but Nicholas back steps to dodge then hit the man in the middle of his face with a quick jab*

*You can see the frustration the man's face. He begins changing color and breathing heavily.

Nicholas: Dude, are you getting mad because you're losing? Relax. Getting worked up isn't going to help you win.

*Nicholas looks at a woman who's spectating the fight. She motions her finger as to make him proceed but when Nicholas faced forward the man was already charging for him*

*Nicholas ducks then hits him with two body shots and a Jab to his face again*

*The man takes a wild open swing*

*Nicholas dips and dodges to the opposite direction of the arm the man swung with then comes back with a Dudley Roll, hitting the man repeatedly with left and right jabs to the face after the 10th jab he hits him with one final swing knocking his mouth guard, spit, and blood from his mouth*

*Luna jumps back surprised then starts towards the ring but suddenly stops *

*A woman who was also spectating steps into the ring*

Nicholas: What the hell man? A cheap shot?!

*The man stumbles up growling, the woman steps in between the both of them. She has long golden hair, a slightly pointed nose, and crystal blue eyes*

Woman: You lost. Accept it. You clearly need more practice and to use less steroids.

Man: No, no I ain't going down by no damn faggot!

*The woman grabs the man by his arm then effortlessly throws him over her shoulder and slams him on the ground, she then begins twisting his arm, he screams extremely loud in pain*

Woman: Refer to my brother in that manner again and we will all get to see what an elbow looks like when ripped out. Okay?

*She twists his arm more*

*He screams*

Woman: Okay?!

Man: YES!

*She lets him go, he rolls on the floor in pain and from the sounds of it like he's crying*

Nicholas: You know I could've knocked him out?

Woman: But you didn't, so I intervened. Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do for each other or is it because I'm a woman and you're a man I can't defend you? I swear masculinity is so fragile.

Nicholas: As true as that may be I don't care that you helped me I was just putting it out in the air.

*The woman laughs a bit but then stops when she noticed Luna who was staring at her, the woman's smile slowly turns in a frown*

Woman: Hello Luna.

Luna: Clara.

Woman: Do you always enter places without announcing yourself?

Luna: Well it's a family spot so I-

Woman: My dad left this gym for my brother and I. As far as I'm concerned you're not family. Still just a pet we picked up at the shelter that still follows us around.

*Luna laughs*

Luna: I'm not 8, it'll take a lot more than that to hurt me. You should adopt some new insults. Also this place is just as much mine than yours considering I spent more time with your father than you did yourself.

*Clara quickly leaves the ring and Nicholas follows behind her as she approaches Luna, then holds her back*

*Clara scoffs*

Clara: You're such an Omen my brother was almost killed being around you.

Luna: It could've happened to anyone.

*Clara shakes her head and laughs*

Clara: Yeah, the same way my father died in your presence.

*Nicholas's jaw drops*

*Luna's eyes shift left and right and she blinks multiple times quickly*

Luna: He is my father too.

*Luna walks pass Clara and Nicholas towards the locker room*

*She opens the door and it slams shut behind her*

Nicholas: Can you stop?

Clara: What?

Nicholas: Stop, whatever bullshit hate you have for her. She's our sist-

Clara: She's not my sister. She's not our sister!

*Clara walks towards her dad's office*

Nicholas: Clara.

*She stops*

Nicholas: You need to just let things go. Okay?

*Clara continues walking and slams the door behind her*

*3 men are staring at Nicholas*

*Nicholas looks at them*

Nicholas: CAN I HELP YOU?

*They quickly scatter back to their training stations*

*Luna walks back out in a Storm tank top with a black sports bra and white shorts*

*Nicholas on the wall behind her laughs*

*Luna turns her head quickly and smiles*

Luna: What?

Nicholas: Storm? Really?

Luna: Hey I love her.

Nicholas: I know I know haha

Luna: Nice ass whooping you dished out.

Nicholas: Yup 17-0, I'm pretty much a champion.

Luna- Woooow haha, Have you locked my door before you left Mr. champion?

Nicholas: Duh, you live in the hood.

Luna: Sorry we aren't all privileged like you!

Nicholas: Hold on I still lock my door and we live in Lower Manhattan.

Luna: Mmmhm.

Nicholas: Haha.

*They begin walking towards the punching back*

Nicholas: You okay?

Luna: Nick I've dealt with Clara for a long time do you really think I let what she says get to me?

Nicholas: I know what that means. "Just drop it"

Luna with a big cheesy grin: You know me so well!

*They approach the punching bag*

*They begin swinging it back and for at each other with light punches*

Luna: So I may have gotten Tory fired.

Nicholas: THANK GOD.

Luna: Haha yeah hopefully the next person who gets the job is great.

Nicholas: You should apply.

Luna: Nah, I'm going to college remember.

Nicholas: Ah yes you're going to NYU right?

Luna: Yessir, Biologist just like dad

Nicholas: It's bizarre. You're not even related to him by blood but you remind me of him so much.

Luna: What?

Nicholas: You guys are extremely similar even mom notices it and that's probably another reason why Clara hates you.

Luna: Clara will probably hate me to the grave. I just learned to stop caring.

Nicholas: Seriously though you guys are practically the same.

Luna: Minus one major detail

Nicholas: That you're a girl

Luna: Well that and the fact I'm a freak of nature who shifts gravity and has star powers.

*Nicholas stops the bag then looks over at Luna with a straight face.*

*He walks over to her*

Nicholas: No. That doesn't make you any less normal than my sister and myself. I seriously hate when you do that. Mutants may have it hard too but look around you, look at me. I know you saw and heard what happened earlier.

*Nicholas turns around to the bag and begins doing quick but light jabs to the bag*

Nicholas: That's my struggle, I'm not a mutant I'm just a regular mundane person, but do you think they see that?

*He starts hitting a little harder*

Nicholas: Nope. All they see is a "Fag" a "Queer" even if they don't say it aloud they think it. Most people do.

*He starts hitting the bag harder and faster, Luna just stares at him*

Nicholas: You grew up with me, you've heard all of he comments how many times you and Clara had to jump in or I was suspended for breaking a kids nose or knocking people unconscious. Because all they spouted was hate. They didn't look at me as a normal person they see us, gays, almost the same way as they look at mutants. An abomination, something that shouldn't exist, that isn't normal. They kill us, rape us, humiliate us and the majority can't even defend themselves but you can!

*He begins punching the bag harder and faster, his face was turning red*

Luna: Nick

*He keeps punching*

Luna: Nicholas!

*He stops, breathing heavily then he looks at her*

Nicholas: That doesn't stop me from being who I am. It doesn't stop Ellen Degeneres, It doesn't stop Neil Patrick Harris, It doesn't stop the Avengers, and it doesn't stop the X-Men, from being who they are. If you don't want to be a superhero that's fine and dandy but don't mope around hating yourself because you have a gift. Yes I said it a gift that you can hide easier than you can hide being homosexual or transsexual. It's your choice to use it and how you use it don't pretend it doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned you're a closet case and sooner or later you'll have to come out.

*Luna stares at him*

Luna: I'm sorry, I didn't know it made you feel that way. Gay mutants must have it really bad then huh?

*She jokes trying to lighten the mood*

*Nicholas just stares at her*

*Luna looks down*

Luna: Look Nick, I don't want to be a super hero, nor do I have any interest in publicizing my powers.

*Nicholas turns around and goes back to the punching bag and Luna walks to his peripheral*

Luna: But I'll learn to embrace who I am, and I want your help.

*Nicholas stands up straight and looks at her*

Nicholas: Really?

Luna: Yes. Yes I'm sure.

*They both smile and hug each other tightly*

Meanwhile

*Clara stares at them through her father's office window then she closes the blinds*

Clara: I'm can't sell this place even if I wanted to, my brother would never go for it.

Man: It's in a perfect location for me to run my business.

Clara: What kind of business?

*The man smiles*

Man: Nothing to worry your pretty little face.

Clara: This is my father's Gym that he built on hand and knee. I'll be dammed if I sell it for purposes unknown to me especially illegal ones.

Man: A smart woman would take this offer I feel it's generous, a little too generous.

Clara: Guess I'm just a dumb blonde. No deal. Good day gentlemen.

Man: Are you serious?

Clara: As a heart attack

*The man gets up and heads to the door his two body guards follow him*

Man: I'll return with a better offer. I promise you.

Clara: Just don't burn the place down, we own the land so we'll just rebuild.

*He grunts then leaves*

*He looks over and Luna and Nicholas*

*His eyes focus on Nicholas*

Man: That's her brother correct?

Bodyguard1: Yes sir, and their adopted sister I assume.

*The man nods*

Man: Study the boy, I may have thought of a better offer.

*Luna release a flurry of quick coordinated kicks to the punching bag and on the last kick sent it swinging far back she tags Nicholas in who, as soon as the bag come bag he begins a flurry of quick left and right jabs in a paradiddle pattern and on the last hit sends the bag flying*

*The bag swings back and he catches it and begins laughing and looks back at Luna*

Luna: We make a good team.

*Nicholas holds the bag sweating and breathing heavily*

Nicholas: Yeah. Damn that was a workout.

*His phone starts ringing*

*He looks at his phone and his eyes widen*

Nicholas: Oh my gods it's Earnest! He's outside nooooo I'm all sweaty and sticky.

Luna: I don't know I think Earnest will find it sexy.

Nicholas: LUNA!

*Luna's breaks out in laughter*

Luna: This is the gayest I've seen you act. Do your boyfriends always get you like this?

Nicholas: He's not my boyfriend! We just occasionally play house

Luna: Oh! Well okay then! He's definitely seen you sweat before HAHAHA

Nicholas: I hate you.

*His phone starts ringing again*

Luna: Just go outside.

Nicholas: what if he gets grossed out?

Luna: Then I'll be your prom date now go!

*Nicholas jogs out the front door picking up his phone*

*Luna looks over and notices the bodyguard who left Clara's office was staring at her, then he walked outside*

*Luna shrugs it off then begins stretching*

*Afterwards she takes a swig of water*

*Luna begins doing a capoeira stance and begins attacking the punching bag again*

*Meanwhile a guy is watching her with interest*

*After a while he approaches her, he has short black hair, light brown skin, with blue eyes*

*Luna looks to the blind spot he was approaching her from then turns around to get a good look at him*

Guy: Hi.

Luna: Hello.

Guy: I'm Juan, you're Luna I'm assuming?

Luna: Yes. How did you know?

Juan: Your brother talks about you often.

Luna: Is that so? He's never mentioned you before.

Juan: Well I guess it was fate to introduce myself.

*Luna laughs*

Juan: I figured you weren't Clara you and Nicholas do not look alike.

Luna: I'm adopted.

Juan: Oh. I'm sorry

Luna: For what?

Juan: You were an orphan right? It must've been rough?

*Luna looks at him with a furrowed brow, Juan looks back with his mouth open as he knew he said something wrong by a mistake*

Luna: I was only in an orphanage for 2 months before I was adopted by the Burleys and I had a childhood an orphan would've love to have. There's nothing to be sorry about.

Juan: Sorry, didn't know you were still insecure about it.

*Luna's face twists*

Luna: Do you think before you speak or do you just say the first thing that comes to mind?

Juan: One of the many lessons my mother taught me but never stuck.

*Luna shakes her head and laughs lightly with her head down*

Luna: If you would like to learn how to talk to an Ex-Orphan how about you sit down and talk to her?

Juan: Now or like a date?

Luna: I'm 17 I don't know how to ask people out on dates

*Juan throws his head back a little and smiles*

Juan: Have you never been on a date?

Luna: Of course I have

Juan: Well I'm 18 so shouldn't I be asking you?

Luna: What is this? The 1600's, are you going to burn me at the stake for asking?

Juan: Depends, are you a witch?

Luna: Be careful what you wish for.

*He laughs genuinely*

Juan: Okay coffee lets meet here Monday once we're out of school Around 8?

*Juan begins walking away*

Luna internally: Wait? 18?

Luna: You're still in High School?

*He's still walking*

Juan: You'll find out why try not to assume anything.

*Luna smiles and then runs back to the woman's locker room*

*There's 7 other woman in there so she gets dressed quickly*

*Luna begins to walk out and Clara is standing there waiting for her*

Clara: Nicholas said to tell you he's going to be back at your place by 8.

Luna: Okay.

Clara: You're welcome.

*Clara begins to walk away and Luna quickly grabs her hand*

*Clara looks at their hands then at Luna and pulls away from her*

Luna: Why do you hate me?

*Clara scoffs*

Luna: Answer me!

Clara: You're a menace, you're annoying, and you're a wreck. Ever since we picked you up I felt something wasn't right about you. The longer you stayed around the worst things at home became.

*Luna looks away and adjusts her bag*

Luna: You're an adult now, and I'll be one too. Whatever problem you have with me. Get over it.

*Luna pushes pass Clara, walks towards the exit of the gym and leaves*

*Clara folds her arms*

*Her phone begins to ring*

Clara: Hey mom... everything is fine just told another buyer off... he's fine... she's fine too... why do you guys care so much about her?... because she's not and I refuse to see her any other way despite what how you all tell me to feel... You know why, stop pretending like you don't.

End


	3. Stella Chronicles: I Heard The Luna Sing

[St. Felicia Home 2000]

(Adoption Day)

*A Nun is standing in front of a group of mothers and fathers who are looking to adopt*

Nun: Good evening everyone, may I please have your attention. Welcome to our orphanage and thank you for your attendance. Now the children are all in the other room eager to meet you. We implore you to take as much time as you need to get to know the child and be sure you can provide for this child the love and care that the need. Happy adoption day and remember every child deserves a home no matter how big or how small.

*A man about 6'3 with short brown hair, sky blue eyes, average sized square glasses with a clean shave stands with a smile on his face*

Man: You ready honey?

*The woman next to with brown hair down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes, round cheeks and slightly pointed nose looks at him, smiles, then takes a deep breath*

Woman: Yes let's start.

Man: Don't worry we'll find the one.

*He gives her a warm smile and grabs her hand. She looks at their hands then back up at him and smiles back, they begin to walk forward*

*They wander around and stopped to talk to a few children and got to know them*

*As the day went on children were starting to get adopted, taken into the other room for paperwork*

*A lot of time has passed, the woman was worried they weren't going to find the child they could provide for, they've met plenty of children but they didn't think they would be a good fit for the child as parents*

Woman: Sweetie I'm going to the bathroom okay?

Man: Sure.

*The man continues to play with the group of children and getting to know them*

*The woman walks through double doors into a long hall way, she finds the bathroom*

*She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair, then takes another deep breath. She splashes some water on her face*

Woman Internally: Why am I making this so difficult? I need to get my head on straight.

*She takes one more look in the mirror then walks out*

*On her way back down the hall she heard something from one of the classrooms*

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star How I Wonder What You Are.

*The woman was stunned by the beautiful young voice she hears so she followed it*

*She peaks into a room where a little girl is sitting in a chair at a round table drawing*

Little Girl: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-

*The woman walks in the creak of the door startled the little girl out of the song she stares at the woman who just entered the classroom*

Woman: Hello.

Little Girl: Hi.

Woman: Why aren't you out with the others?

Little Girl: I don't fit in.

Woman: I'm sorry?

Little girl: I don't belong out there.

Woman: Why do you think that?

Little Girl: Because that's what they tell me.

*The woman smiled then walks closer and grabs a seat next to her*

Woman: Sounds like they're jealous.

Little Girl: Why would you think that?

Woman: You're a beautiful young girl with an amazing voice. I don't even live here and I'm jealous of you.

*The Little Girl Smiles*

Little Girl: What's your name?

Janice: Janice. Janice Burley. Yours?

Luna: Luna. Luna Borrero, pleasure to meet you.

Janice: The pleasure is all mine.

*They both laugh*

Janice: How old are you?

Luna: 7.

Janice: 7?

*Luna nods slowly*

*Janice smiles and scoffs completely impressed*

*The door open again, there's a man standing there*

Janice: Oh hi, Mitchell! This is Luna. Come meet her!

*Mitchell smiles and walks over*

*He grabs a seat at the round table next to his wife*

Mitchell: I was hoping there was a good reason for the hold up.

Janice: I heard a beautiful voice on my way back so I followed it!

Mitchell: Is that so, a beautiful voice?

*Mitchell looks at Luna and Luna stares at him studying his face*

Mitchell: Hello. I'm-

Luna: Mitchell Burley.

Janice: I told her our last names.

*They both laugh*

Luna: No. I just remember his face. I see him on the television and I read his books.

*Mitchell and Janice's jaws' drop*

Mitchell: You read my books? How old are you?

Janice: She's 7.

Luna: 7 as of 4 weeks ago!

*Mitchell laughs to himself then looks up at Luna with him mouth open stunned*

Mitchell: A 7-year-old read my book and I'm assuming comprehended it.

*Luna nods as he says, "Comprehended"*

Luna: All I ever do around here is read. It kills the time and it's fun! Well if I'm not reading I'm singing and writing songs.

*Janice grabs Mitchell's hand*

Janice: How long have you been here Luna?

Luna: 2 months, my mom and dad died. I can't remember how but...I know I there was s fire.

Janice: I'm so sorry sweetie.

*Luna nods*

Luna: It's okay you have nothing to apologize for.

*Janice and Mitchell smile*

Janice: Well now I see why they pick on you, you're the new kid on the block.

Mitchell: Pick on you?

Janice: The kids here picked on her, that's why she's sitting here alone. They told her she doesn't belong out there. I'm assuming they implied that no one would take her home.

*Mitchell looks down, then looks at Luna. He notices her drawing. He reaches for it then pulls it over. His expression changes, he's stunned by what he sees*

Mitchell: Constellations? Correct?

*Luna nods*

*Mitchell looks at the picture again amazed*

Luna: The Zodiac signs. I'm very fascinated by them, space in general.

*Mitchell looks at her with a lot of compassion*

Mitchell: Luna...

*He gets up and walks over to her then kneels down to her level*

Mitchell: Would you like to come home with us?

Luna: Rhetorical questions will not get you far with me.

*Janice and Mitchell laugh*

Mitchell: yes?

Luna: YES!

*She jumps into his arms and gives him a tight hug, he hugs her back*

*Mitchell and Janice exchange looks of happiness*

*Moments later Luna is sitting outside of the office while the paper work is being filled out*

*After a while Janice and Mitchell come out with huge smiles on their faces*

Mitchell: It's time to go home!

*Luna gets up and grabs their hands and they all run out together*

*In the car they strap Luna in and then seat themselves in the front, then they pull off*

Mitchell: So Luna you are not an only child.

Janice: That's right you have a big sister and a "twin" brother.

Luna: Am I the oldest twin?

*The both laugh*

Janice: Yes you are. Nicholas's birthday is next month.

*Luna leans back in her seat and smiles*

Mitchell: Hey Luna?

Luna: Yes dad?

*Mitchell chuckles*

Mitchell: Can you sing for me? I didn't get to hear that "beautiful voice".

*Luna blushes*

Luna: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you are

Up above the World So High

Like A Diamond In The Sky

[Present Day]

Luna: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I Wonder What You Are

Guy #1: Nice singing, but you know we're looking for more than that right?

Luna: I'm just warming up don't worry.

Guy #2: So you've listened to the track and studied the lyrics right?

Luna: I did but I changed the lyrics. I don't feel comfortable performing someone else's lyrics.

Drummer: Cool I'm okay with that

*Guy #2 Nods and smiles*

Guy #2: Okay cool lets do this then. You ready?

*Luna nods enthusiastically and smiles. She extremely psyched she shudders with excitement*

Drummer: Ready! 1, 2

*Luna holds the mic and takes a deep breath while closing her eyes*

Drummer: 3. Go!

*A piano starts and on the fourth note the drummer comes in then he guitars on the second bar*

Note: For this section while Luna is performing italics will indicate she is singing, bold italics will indicate she is screaming, bold will indicate she is growling. Enjoy the lyrics!

Luna: _I felt the ocean breaking over my head I'm spinning._

 _A constant pressure I can't fight._

 _I might not make it through the_

 _Ni~~~gh_

 _The ni~~~gh_

 _The ni~~~gh_

 _The ni~~~ght_

[Interlude]

 ** _I was raised in a state_**

 ** _So much at stake_**

 ** _A slab of meat_**

 ** _Deteriorating_**

 ** _Muscles are weak_**

 ** _No bone in my back ligaments slac_** k

 ** _My insides cave in as they rot_**

 ** _Infested in waves take hold of my marrow_**

 ** _And wash it away_**

 **No bone in my back ligaments slack**

 ** _Sensations_**

 ** _My insides cave in as the rot_**

 _I'm treading water dreading_

 _The end will numb my feelings_

 _I'm calling out to you_

 _I'm begging you for help_

 _Because I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't even help myself_

 _Yes I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't_

 _Even help myself_

 ** _I held a glass out in my hand_**

 ** _I made a fist_**

 ** _in consequence_**

 ** _My fingertips are filled with shards_**

 ** _My open palm is filled with_**

 **Blood**

 ** _A single drop_**

 ** _will conjure up_**

 ** _Unspeakable Creatures_**

 ** _Preserved_**

 ** _In the salt_**

 **Worse than darkest pools**

 **In my mind**.

 ** _They float suspended_**

 ** _There is no time_**

 ** _No time_**

 _I'm treading water dreading_

 _The end will numb my feeling_

 _I'm calling out to you_

 _I'm begging you for help_

 _Because I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't even help myself_

 _Yes I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't_

 _Even help myself_

 _I cursed a God who brought a vision as I cry for help_

 _An island passing_

 _And I'm reaching out for help_

 _Because I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't_

 _Even help myself_

 _Yes I've been_

 _Given all the answers_

 _And I can't_

 _Even help myself_

*The piano ends the song with 4 descending notes*

*Suddenly the room fills with applause from the band members*

Guitarist#1: Dude that was fucking sick!

*Luna smiles*

Bassist: She's in right? Like, no questions asked?

Drummer: We have a few more auditions lined up but, Luna that was epic girl. You were even better than guys who auditioned.

Guitarist: Come on dude lets end the search here.

Guitarist #2: agreed

Bassist: agreed

*Everyone turns to the drummer. He puts his head down, laughs then picks his head back up and looks at Luna*

Drummer: Agreed

Luna: Fuck yeah!

Guitarist #1: See this is what we needed a chick that is metal and has amazing pipes.

Guitarist #2: Plus she's hot. That's a nice bonus.

Guitarist #1: Man who cares about that. I don't care if she looked like Quasimodo. SHE'S IN!

*Luna laughs hysterically at each of their comments*

Drummer: So what do you say Luna? Are you down?

Luna: What the hell do you think I auditioned for?

*They all laughed*

Guitarist #1: We've never told you our names. I'm Denim, on rhythm guitar we have Charlie, Courtney or Andre whichever you prefer he's on Bass and our Drummer/Synths/Leader Matthew.

Matthew: Just call me Matt please

Denim: Or call him Mr. Griener, it's his weird Sur name

*Matt throws a drumstick at Denim's head*

Denim: You Motherfucker!

Matt: Your mother specifically

*Denim goes behind the drum set and he and Matt begin to fight playfully*

*Luna laughs again*

Luna: This is going to be fun.

Charlie: Yeah it will be, so we practice every Sunday evening. During the summer it will be Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday.

Luna: Okay I can do that.

Courtney/Andre: It's okay if you miss a day because we don't have a complete song.

Charlie: Yeah that too.

Luna: Cool. Well thanks for having me guys. My brother is waiting for me to bring him good news. I guess I have some for him haha.

*Matt and Denim Stop*

Matt: Dope. See you later Luna.

Charlie: Seeya

Courtney/Andre: Later Luna

Denim: Later girl

*Luna waves goodbye then walks out of the apartment*

*She looks around for the coast to be clear then she floats happily and gracefully down the stairs*

*She waves her hand and the door swings open*

*She walks out with a huge smile*

*Nicholas is standing there with Earnest and they're looking at her laughing*

Luna Internally: Holy crap I hope he didn't see that!

Luna: Aw Earnest you didn't have to come.

*Luna walks down the short flight of stairs towards the two*

Earnest: I thought we were best friends why wouldn't I?

*Luna and Earnest give each other a tight hug*

Nicholas: So I take it with the huge grin you have your face you got in.

Luna: Of course! Was there any doubt?

Nicholas: There was a little.

*Luna pushes Nicholas playfully and all three of them laugh*

Nicholas: Let's go celebrate!

Earnest: TACOS!

Luna: I would love to but I can't.

Nicholas: Wow never thought I'd hear the day you turn down tacos. What's going on?

Luna: Umm.

*Luna bites her lip*

Luna: I have a date, in about two hours actually.

*Nicholas's eyes widen*

*Earnest's Jaw drops*

Luna: WHAT?!

*People who are walking by get startled by Luna's yelling*

*Earnest Laughs*

*Nicholas runs to the curb*

Nicholas: TAXI!

*Luna looked puzzled*

*None of the taxi's were stopping and most were empty*

Nicholas: What does a gay white man have to do to get a taxi?

Earnest: Show a little leg!

Nicholas: Damn business people, always ruining it for everybody.

*Nicholas called for the next empty taxi that was going by, but the taxi driver didn't seem to slow down*

*Luna clenched her hand tight to increase gravity on the taxi. The tires screeches loudly then the taxi came to a complete stop*

Nicholas and Earnest: Oh...

*Nicholas runs to the taxi then opens the door and beckons everyone to get it. He tells the driver the address and the driver is still completely confused about what just happened. Luna noticed his face and stifles a giggle*

Earnest: Are you guys sure you want tha cab driver who can hardly control his brakes?

Driver: Where are you going?

Nicholas: 325 W73rd Street

Luna: Why are we going to your place?

Nicholas: You need clothes.

Luna: Woah woah woah, I'm not wearing Clara's clothes also we're only going for coffee.

*Earnest bursts into laughter. Nicholas narrows his eyes at Luna and shakes his head*

Nicholas: I love you Luna, but you can be a real dumbass sometimes.

Earnest: No one gets coffee at 8pm

Luna: Some people-

Nicholas and Earnest: No!

Nicholas: I make clothes you know that. So I had a few outfits made for a day like this. I would never put you in one of Clara's outfits, unless you're trying to be Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Luna: Wait a minute you planned for this.

Nicholas: That's not important. Who is he? What's his name?

Luna: His name is Juan and he goes to our gym.

Nicholas: HOLY SHIT! YOU SCORED BIG TIME! Oh yes I'm definitely making you hot for this guy. I used to have the hots for him but he's a hetero unfortunately.

*Earnest makes a face*

Luna: I don't know, he's an 18-year-old high school student. I mean he said we would talk about that, although that kinda cut a few points off.

Earnest: Maybe he has an early birthday. Also who cares if he was left back? It doesn't necessarily make you stupid. See this is how the educational system works-

*Nicholas put his fingers on Earnest's lips*

Nicholas: I know you're about to have one of your cute moments right now but it is not the time.

*Earnest nods in agreement*

Nicholas: Now Luna, he said he will explain it so let him explain. You're there to get to know each other.

Luna: Yeah I guess you're right. Okay so he and I are clearly going to go get dinner. I plan on making him choose.

Nicholas: That's my girl!

Earnest: Why? You're a very independent person.

Luna: Well I'd like for him to appeal to me, it's easy for me to choose a place and him to agree. I could say Chuck E Cheese and a guy would agree.

*Earnest, Nicholas and the taxi driver laughs*

Nicholas: Luna has picked up tips from those popular chicks obviously.

Luna: No, I just have common sense.

Nicholas: See, this is why I'm not too worried about you.

Luna: Well of course, I'm not going to be that cliché girl who doesn't know how to operate on a date and needs her friends to help her.

Nicholas: True. But when it comes to dressing for dinner you will.

Luna: I have plenty of outfits.

Nicholas: Yes, but you need something that helps you show off a little. I do not want you wearing jeans and a tank top or something tacky like that on a date.

Luna: Just promise me we won't get into one of those cliché in the closet then out the closet things.

Nicholas: Who do you think I am? I know what to dress you in and I have the outfit in my head already.

Earnest: Also, seriously Luna what is up with you and "clichés"?

Luna: Because people always make their lives a cliché and I'm going to stay far away from that.

Earnest: Sounds like hipster nonsense.

Driver: We have arrived.

*Luna, Nicholas, and Earnest all exit the taxi. Nicholas pays him, then rushes them into the house*

Nicholas: Okay everyone into my room.

Luna: Where's mom?

Nicholas: You know what time it is? She's working. Now go!

*They all rush upstairs into Nicholas's room*

*Luna looks into the living room a little upset, she would've liked to see Janice*

*Luna and Earnest sit on Nicholas's bed*

*Luna looks at Earnest*

Luna: Do I even want to be sitting on the bed?

*Earnest rolls his eyes and laughs*

Earnest: He comes to my house, so you're fine for now.

*Luna laughs*

*Nicholas comes out of the closet (Haha Gay joke phrasing)*

*He hands Luna a black dress with a red, yellow, and orange pattern going around the bottom that's a bit glittered it sort of looks like flames the front is laced with gold strings that go from the chest to the waist*

Luna: Wow!

Nicholas: Go take a shower then put it on.

*Luna goes into the bathroom and turns on the water*

Luna internally: It feels like it's been forever since I've been home. It feels pretty good.

*She opens the medicine cabinet to look for soap. Instead she finds a weird assortment of medicine and liquid vials. The labels are different colors and have weird names*

*One bottle in particular catches Luna's eye*

Luna (Whispering): What the hell?

*She read the labels one of the names of the medication look familiar as if she's seen before but can't remember. Luna begins to get a pounding headache. She puts the bottle back then closes the cabinet*

*She takes some time to collect herself. Her headache vanishes then she rubs her eyes. She discards the thought of looking again and looks in the cabinet under the sink and found a variety of soaps*

*She found a bottle that smelled really floral and decided to use it*

*After Luna was done with her shower, she puts on the dress then fixes her hair and puts on very little makeup*

*She looks at herself then smiles*

*The smiles quickly fades, she opens the cabinet again and stares at the bottle. She quickly grabs the bottle and holds it in her hands looking at it again made her head begin to pound she quickly looks away and puts it in her pants pocket*

Luna Internally: Why did I do that?

*A knock on the door makes her jump*

Nicholas: You good in there? You have 30 minutes until your date.

Luna: Oh crap. Okay!

*Luna folds her clothes and then walks out of the bathroom*

*Nicholas was in the hall and he gasps completely stunned by how beautiful she looks*

*Earnest came out of the bedroom and had the same reaction*

Luna: I think I look amazing.

Nicholas: No shit!

Earnest: Yeah. I think it's a bit too much for a high school date.

Nicholas: Please. We're graduating soon. Better scoop a high school sweetheart now.

*Earnest smirks at Nicholas*

Luna: You sure it's not too much? I still think he's under the impression of coffee.

Nicholas: Oh trust me he isn't, but let's just hope he doesn't stare at your boobs all night.

*Luna covers he chest and her face flushes*

Nicholas: Oh relax sis. You're more than just a nice body. If he looks at your boobs once just get up and leave.

*All three of them laugh*

Earnest: That dress is really really gorgeous and looks so good on you.

Nicholas: Wait until you see your prom dress.

Earnest: SPOILER ALERT.

[In front of the Gym 8pm]

Luna internally: I'm surprised I got here on time.

*She looks around the outside of the Gym for Juan*

*He wasn't around*

Luna Internally: Well it IS 8 on the dot, but still I hate when people are late. Especially when it comes to time with me.

*Luna takes a deep breath*

*People walk by looking at her commenting on how gorgeous she looks with the occasional guy whistling at her*

*Luna smiles to herself them leans against the wall*

*She takes out her phone and looks at the time*

Luna Internally: 8:07. Okay he's officially late.

Juan: Wow if I knew you'd look like this I would've came at 7!

*Luna looks towards the direction the voice came from*

*She scowls a bit*

Juan: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just had to take care of my brothers.

Luna: Your brothers? Really?

Juan: Seriously look.

*He takes out his phone and shows Luna a video of his brothers being put to bed and they're apologizing just in case Juan showed up late*

*Luna puts a huge smile on her face then laughs*

Luna: That's cheating!

Juan: No it's not!

*They both laugh and begin walking*

Luna: Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to get really dressed up.

*Juan was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a black vest with brown and blue-stripped suspenders and some black slacks with black dressed shoes*

Juan: Well I was hoping you see through my 8pm coffee request. Looks like you passed the first test.

Luna: I'm sorry test?

Juan: I like smart girls, girls with common sense.

*Luna felt embarrassed*

Juan: There's this really nice Italian spot in "The Village". Would you like to head over there?

Luna: I'm following you!

Juan: Haha okay.

*Juan hails for a cab. A cab stops immediately*

*Luna walks over and gets in then Juan gets in immediately after*

Luna: Wow and I didn't even have to force this one to stop.

Juan: What was that?

Luna: Oh nothing, inside joke.

*Luna smiles*

Juan: Haha, if you say so.

*Juan gives the cab driver the address and they pull off*

Luna: You go to the village often?

Juan: Well, I work down there at a recreation center where they have dodge ball games and stuff like that. It's pretty fun. It's where I met your brother.

Luna: Nicholas plays dodge ball? That's new to me.

Juan: You find out something new everyday right?

Luna: Haha, yeah I guess so. What are your brothers' names'?

Juan: Joey, James, Jacob, Jr., and Jonathan.

*Luna's eyes widen*

Luna: Your parent must really love the letter "J".

Juan: Hahahahaha! Yeah something like that.

*Luna looks out the window towards the Hudson at New Jersey and marvels at the lights*

Luna: That's so foreign to me.

Juan: What is?

Luna: New Jersey.

*She points out her window Juan sticks his head over to look*

Juan: Haha. New Jersey may be foreign to we New Yorkers but I can assure you it's not interesting.

*Luna inhales deeply*

*Juan sticks his head back to his side*

Luna Internally: He smells really good.

*Luna blushes*

*The cab pulls off the freeway*

*Shortly after, they arrive at the restaurant*

*Juan pays the driver then gets out of the car and then helps Luna out*

*The sight of the restaurant amazes her*

Luna: You know if you just wanted to go to dinner why didn't you just say that.

Juan: Hmm. Because it's too cliché

*Luna's stops and she gives him a look while smirking*

Juan: What?

Luna: Nothing. Nothing.

*Luna giggles then they both walk into the restaurant*

Waitress: Table for 2?

Juan: Yes, outside if available please?

Waitress: Sure!

*The waitress seats the at a table near the entrance*

Waitress: You look gorgeous by the way ma'am.

Luna: Oh! Thank you.

*She sets down their menus then Juan and Luna take a seat*

Juan: She's not lying. You look like a grown woman, very sophisticated and very beautiful.

*Luna turns really red then tries to hide her face by reading the menu*

Luna: Are saying I'm old Juan?

Juan: Well I don't believe you're 17.

Luna: Alas I am.

*Once her face returns to normal as she sets the menu down*

Juan: Found what you were looking for?

Luna: Umm yeah sure!

*They both laugh*

Luna: How does it feel to be an adult?

Juan: I'm only 18

Luna: Yes. According to New York State law, an adult.

Juan: Fuck that, let me have a drink THEN I'm an adult.

Luna: Haha! Have you ever had a drink before?

Juan: I'm Hispanic.

*Luna gives him a look*

Luna: That doesn't answer my question.

Juan: It should. Majority of Hispanics I know have had their 1st drink when they were 15.

Luna: Wow. I guess I'm out of the Hispanic loop then.

Juan: Aren't you Hispanic?

Luna: I am. I'm Puerto Rican, Dominican, and African American

Juan: Nice. I'm just Puerto Rican

Luna: Well looks like you were lucky

Juan: Haha being mixed sounds so cool though. I'm just one bland thing.

Luna: Yeah I guess I am pretty cool huh?

Juan: The Burley's are white right?

Luna: Specifically they are Irish, German, and Italian.

Juan: I'm surprised your first drink wasn't at 9.

*The both laugh, the waiter comes by and brings them a glass of water each*

Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Luna: I am.

Juan: Oh? So you weren't hiding the fact you were blushing behind that menu.

*Luna smiles from the side of her mouth and continues to order*

Luna: I would like shrimp pasta with Alfredo sauce.

Juan: I'll have the same!

Waiter: Great!

*He takes the menus then walks away*

Luna: Are you always a copycat?

Juan: Only when it comes to things I've never had before.

Luna: That doesn't make sense?

Juan: Just don't think about it.

*Luna laughs really hard*

*Juan laughs with her*

Luna: So how come you're still in high school?

Juan: Wow we got there fast! Well I had to take time off school to get my brothers in order because my father hasn't been very "capable".

Luna: Is he okay?

Juan: If being an irresponsible dick is a disease then no he's not okay.

Luna: What about your mom.

Juan: My mom? Psh I don't even know where she is. She just up and left.

Luna: I'm sorry.

Juan: Hey I'm alive right? So it's fine. Don't worry about it. Now Ms. Burley, it's your turn. How did you end up an orphan?

Luna: You're not pulling any punches are you?

Juan: I'm a boxer.

Luna: Haha! Okay. Well my parents died in a fire, I think?

Juan: You think?

Luna: Yeah I don't really remember, I just remember flames. Then I was in an orphanage. I was bullied A LOT. Two months later the Burleys were my salvation.

Juan: I'm sorry about your parents, but I'm happy you're doing better with a new family and all.

Luna: Thank you. It's been rough but things have gotten better.

Juan: I know. I was at your father's funeral. I'm sorry about that as well.

Luna: That was another rough patch. We're still not over it but we try to keep smiling. It's what he would want.

Juan: He's a fighter, so I wouldn't doubt that he would want his family to keep fighting.

Luna: Mentally and Physically

Juan: Yeah I can see that. You guys are amazing fighters. Nicholas is a killer boxer, 17-0 I hope he goes pro! Then we have you, I watch when you do your little capoeira, Tae Kwon do, boxing.

*Luna blushes*

Luna: You watch me?

Juan: Of course! That's an interesting fighting style mix and from how you make it look very lethal and also your sister Clara. She's scary she's mastered like 8 different fighting styles right?

Luna: Yeah but there's no reason to be scared of her.

*Juan tilts his head back and looks at Luna. She looks at him sideways then looks down exhaling sharply*

Juan: What's with you two, there's like this aura you both emit when you're in contact with each other like a brawl with break out.

Luna: She just never has liked me, since the day the Burley's brought me home. I don't know why, she never tells me. When I ask I usually get an evasive response or a demoralizing one.

Juan: Does it bother you?

Luna: Fuck no!

Juan: Atta girl.

*The waiter arrives with their food*

Waiter: Enjoy.

Juan: Excuse me do you have coffee?

Waiter: Coffee?

*Even Luna looked puzzled, but when she realized what was going on she laughs*

Luna: Please disregard him sir, he's not "all together" in his head.

*The waiter smiles and bows then walked away*

*Juan begins eat meanwhile Luna is digging in*

*Juan looks surprised and amused*

Juan: Wow you must be really hungry.

*Luna checks herself and then laughs slurping the noodles hanging from her mouth*

Luna: I love food.

Juan: That's perfect. I don't mind and I don't judge. Women who like to eat and aren't afraid to be themselves are very attractive.

*Luna laughs then Juan laughs with*

Luna: Fine. Let's both dig in then.

Juan: You're on!

*They both begin to dig in*

{Meanwhile at Nicholas's house}

*Earnest and Nicholas are laying Nicholas's bed watching a movie Earnest is laying behind Nicholas holding him from the back*

Earnest: Hey Nick.

Nicholas: One sec this is the best part.

*SNKTTTTT*

*Someone's throat was slit in the movie*

Nicholas: AWESOME. What's up Ernie?

Earnest: What am I to you?

*Nicholas turns around and looks at Earnest puzzled*

Nicholas: What do you mean?

Earnest: Like what do you see me as?

Nicholas: My best friend with benefits and prom date.

Earnest: Ah I see.

Nicholas: Why do you ask?

Earnest: It's just you know I was wondering in the long run would you see something happy between us.

Nicholas: Like a relationship?

Earnest: Yeah. Hypothetically.

Nicholas: I mean, I've never had a boyfriend and I honestly don't get that vibe from you. You know. Also I thing we're fine as we are. Don't you? We don't have to put a label on things. I think labels make things complicated to be honest.

Earnest: Right. I understand. Thanks for being honest with me.

Nicholas: Of course, I care about you a lot. Since I'm being honest though.

*Nicholas sits up and sits on top of Earnest facing him*

Nicholas: I can't date you because of the "in the closet" thing. I would like to be able to kiss and hold hands out in the open if we were to date. You're not out in school and you're not out to your parents. We're graduating soon and you'll be going straight to M.I.T you will never see these people again. In college people are adults most would look at homosexuality with an open mind. Although in the real world there are still people who reject us.

*Earnest nods*

Earnest: I understand that's what you want, but I can't possibly come out to my parents. They're super conservative who knows what they'll do.

Nicholas: That's true I've read some tear jerking stories. I don't think that would happen to you. Your mother is a smart woman and your dad is also a smart and powerful man. I'm sure they will accept this.

Earnest: I don't know. Maybe you're right. I'll just be happy with what we are.

LEMON WARNING (Skip if you'd like it's not important)

*Earnest put on a smile*

*Nicholas smiles back and then bends down to kiss him slowly and passionately until they begin to make out*

*Earnest slides his hands up Nicholas's shirt, Nicholas shivers and moans softly*

*Nicholas removes his shirt then Earnest removes his and the two began kissing harder. Earnest began to wiggle his tongue around Nicholas mouth*

*Nicholas lets out soft moans and then removes his pants. He the begins to unbuckle and take off Earnest's pants*

*The two are both in their underwear*

*Earnest being to lick and nibble Nicholas neck and Nicholas lets out a loud gasp*

*Nicholas pins Earnest down and begging to kiss him hard then begins to suck his nipple*

*Both of their "members" are at full salute*

*Nicholas begins to grind on Earnest's member*

*Earnest breathes heavily in pleasure, then he begins to let out grunts*

*Nicholas sits up and begins grinding harder*

*Earnest grabs Nicholas's sides and begins to make him grind harder*

*Nicholas begins to slow down then comes to a stop he then bends down and kisses Earnest then rubs his face*

[LEMON END]

Nicholas: I wonder if Luna still believes we actually have sex.

Earnest: She doesn't know you're saving yourself?

Nicholas: Oh she would not believe me haha!

*There's a knock at the door*

Woman: Nicky are you home?

Nicholas: Yes mom I have a guest over!

Janice: OH! Okay!

*They both laugh*

*Nicholas looks at Earnest but Earnest is looking at the T.V with a blank face*

Nicholas: Don't worry, one day you'll be able to tell your parents and then you can do stuff like that.

*Earnest nods*

*Nick beds down to him*

Nicholas: Hey, you want to stay over?

Earnest: Why?

Nicholas: I want you to stay with me tonight. I want you to hold me.

*Earnest looks at Nicholas then takes a long pause*

Earnest: I can't.

Nicholas: Oh. Okay.

Earnest: Do you mind calling a cab for me?

Nicholas. Sure of course.

*Nicholas gets up and grabs his cell phone then begins to call a taxi*

{Back to Luna}

Luna: May I have a coffee please also a bottle of water.

*Luna pays the clerk and then gives takes the water and coffee*

*Luna walks out of the store and hands Juan his coffee*

Luna: I hate coffee

Juan: Right. Right. I told you I wanted to go out for coffee

Luna: Riiiiight

*They both laugh*

Juan: It's pretty late.

Luna: It is. It's 10:15

Juan: Want me to take you home?

Luna: Um sure.

*Juan hails a cab*

*They both get in Luna tells the driver the address*

Luna: I'm so tired.

Juan: Coffee?

Luna: I'll kill you!

Juan: Haha! Sorry!

*Luna leans against the window*

Juan: Luna what's your biggest fear?

*Luna sits up and looks at Juan*

Juan: Sorry if that too deep a question.

Luna: No. No it's fine. Um I have a couple. But my biggest fears are: Being forgotten and letting people in.

Juan: Respectable. I understand that first one and I empathize with the second.

Luna: What's yours.

Juan: Human Nature.

*Luna looked at him confused*

Juan: Human kind is scary Luna and you never know what they're capable of.

Luna: Yeah. Exactly.

*The rest of the cab ride they're silent then the cab pulls up to Luna's building*

Juan: Wait here I'm walking her to the door.

*Luna and Juan walk up the stairs to the apartment building*

Luna: Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.

Juan: Anytime. Will I-

Luna: Yes. You've definitely earned a date number 2.

*Juan smiles, then Luna reached up to him then kisses him lightly and holds for about 3 seconds.

Juan: Wow!

Luna: I'm sorry, too soon?

Juan: No I just didn't expect it. That was great.

*Luna blushes*

Luna: Well um thank you for tonight. Next one is on me?

Juan: Sure.

Luna: Right.

*They both stare at each other; Juan goes in to kiss Luna. She welcomes it, they were on her porch passionately kissing*

*The cab driver honks and they both jump then laugh*

Luna: That was my first kiss.

Juan: Well I'm honored to be your first.

*Luna smiles*

Juan: Goodnight Luna

Luna: Goodnight Juan.

*Juan walks back to the cab. Luna walks into her building then goes to the back door. She exits the back of her building then looks for the coast to be clear*

*She then flies up to her fire escape. She sits there and gazes at the stars*

Luna internally: A boy likes me. Actually likes me. It feels good. It makes me so happy. Ugh listen to me I sound like some terrible romantic comedy.

*Luna laughs to herself, then her laughs comes to a sudden stop. She leans forward*

Luna Internally: I'm also scared. How do I tell him? How do I tell him I'm a mutant...

End


	4. Stella Chronicles: The Thing That I Love

The Thing That I Love

*Opening Scene*

*A little girl is in the kitchen doing her homework*

Little Girl: Easy. Easy. Super Easy. Easy

*When she's finished she begins to pack up her worksheets, then suddenly the front door opens*

*A boy walks in pouting and walks angrily towards the staircase*

Woman: Go up to your room and think about what you've done.

*The little girl has a concerned look on her face as she saw tears fill in the boy's eyes*

Little Girl: Mom, what's wrong with Nicholas?

Janice: He had some problems at school Luna that's all. Starting next week he will be enrolled into your school!

*Janice puts on a smile*

*Luna still looks puzzled she turns and looks at the staircase*

Luna: Mom I can see you're upset and Nicholas is extremely upset. I'm in the 7th grade I'm not a kid anymore. You can tell me stuff you know.

*Clara walks into the house*

*She looks at Luna and rolls her eyes, then she smiles and hugs her mother from behind who began to wash the dishes*

*She releases her then rubs her back*

Clara: Hey mom is everything okay? I got your text about Nicholas.

Luna: Okay now I really want to know. What's going on with Nicholas? He's my brother too!

Clara: Can you shut up?

Luna: Mom and I were talking first.

Clara: Oh well I have priority since she's my actual mother.

*Janice quickly turns around*

Janice: CLARA!

*Luna gets up and throws her bag at Clara hitting her directly in the face nearly knocking her off her feet*

Luna: I FUCKING HATE YOU!

*Clara eyes widen and mouth hangs open*

Janice: Luna!

*Luna storms off upstairs*

*Janice and Clara are downstairs arguing*

*Luna approaches a door then knocks*

Nicholas: Go away!

Luna: It's me.

*Silence*

Nicholas: Come in.

Luna: Hey.

*Nicholas way lying on his stomach on his bed. Luna sits herself next to him*

Nicholas: I heard things get heated downstairs.

Luna: Yeah, Clara happened.

Nicholas: It's okay it was only a matter of time before you snapped haha!

Luna: I didn't mean it though she's my sister now so I love her.

Nicholas: You can never hate family it's impossible.

Luna: Nicky what happened at school?

*Nicholas fell silent and just stared at the wall*

Nicholas: Luna, I'm gay.

Luna: Cool, what's the problem though?

*Nicholas turned and looked at her puzzled*

Nicholas: That was easier than I though.

Luna: It's who you are I don't see what the big deal is. Does mom know?

Nicholas: No, I made up some lame alibi. Here's what happened: I told a boy that I liked him because you know he would hug me and poke me a lot so I was taking it as him flirting with me. I was wrong. When I told him that I liked him he laughed and said "Ew that's gross" "What are you a fag?"

*Luna's face gets tense with anger*

Nicholas: So he told everyone in at lunch that I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I told everyone he was lying that it's not true, but he continued to add fuel to fire.

*Nicholas fell silent*

Luna: How so?

Nicholas: He slapped me and said "Stop lying fag".

*Luna starts to grit her teeth*

Luna Internally: People are awful this is also how they treat mutants. This is why I have to keep my secret exactly as it is.

*Nicholas sits up and crosses his legs Indian Style*

Nicholas: So I grabbed him by the shirt and grabbed the nearest lunch try and began to repeatedly smack him in the face with it. He broke loose and tried to swing back, but I did what dad taught me in the ring; I dipped, ducked, dodged and countered. I knocked out 2 of his teeth, blackened his eye and both of his lips need stitches.

*Luna puts her hand over her mouth*

Nicholas: I'm not going to stand for bullying or being called a fag. I've realized I was gay since the 5th grade. I'll be dammed if I let someone shame me for being the person I am.

*Luna nodded*

Luna: But why didn't you-

Nicholas: Adults don't care Luna, they don't do shit. They just write letters home or whatever. None of that matters because the kids go right back into doing what they were doing before so, I had to make an example out of the bully.

Luna: Did they expel you?

Nicholas: Oh yes definitely.

Luna: Well at least you'll be coming to school with me!

*Nicholas smiles then laughs*

Nicholas: Yeah it will be pretty cool.

*Nicholas his smile quickly fades*

Nicholas: Will you ever tell anyone else about being a mutant?

*Luna turned away quickly and began to fiddle with her fingers*

Luna: I don't know.

Nicholas: You can't live in the closet forever Luna just to be honest.

*The both fall silent*

*The room feels heavy*

*Luna thinks to herself then smiles*

Nicholas: What?

*Slowly he began to float, Luna as well*

Nicholas: Holy shit! Are you doing this?

*Luna nods smiling as they lift into the air*

Nicholas: Oh man this is awesome.

*Luna twirls her hands then she and Nicholas begin to swirl around the bedroom*

Nicholas: This is so awesome!

*They both laugh in enjoyment, Nicholas starts doing flips through the air, but he flips too much and bumps his head on the wall*

*Luna laughs and then he laughs while rubbing his head*

*Luna swims over to him then puts her arm around him and he does the same to her. Luna suddenly makes them dive down to the floor then makes them flip back and they land on the bed both laughing *

Nicholas: That's going to be my new favorite thing hahaha

Luna: I knew that would work!

Nicholas: Thanks sis. You're the best.

Luna: Anytime bro I love you.

Nicholas: I love you too.

*They both hug each other*

Janice: Luna! May I speak with you please?

Luna: I guess I'm going to get a scolding.

Nicholas: Just a little one haha, you're the favorite currently.

Luna: Oh please they love us all the same.

*Luna runs out the room then closes the door behind her and runs downstairs*

*Clara emerges from corner across from Nicholas's room with a seriously nasty scowl, then she puts on a wicked smirk*

[Present Day]

Joyce: I saw what you were doing!

*Joyce slams her hands on the lunchroom table in front of Luna*

*Luna with her spoon in her mouth, full of Jell-O, has a confused look on her face*

Joyce: You, get up!

Guy: Why?

Joyce: Because I'll have your ass kicked if you don't.

*Luna swallows her Jell-O hard then looks at the kid frantically give up his seat*

Guy: Control your friends Luna we're out of here.

*The guy and his 3 friends leave the table and walk towards the exit*

Luna: Joyce what the hell is wrong with you?

Joyce: They'll still be your friends tomorrow relax. Onto more important matters, who was that guy you were with Monday night.

Luna: Jesus Christ what are you a stalker?

*Joyce tilts her head and gives Luna a look*

Luna: It doesn't matter can we not talk about it? I really don't want to jynx anything.

Joyce: Fine. I thought we were friends.

*Luna makes a puzzled faced*

Luna: We are. What the hell does this guy have to do with out friendship?

Joyce: I just want to talk to you about him. That's all. I'm never able to actually have girl talk with you Luna it sucks.

*Luna gives a shocked expression*

Luna Internally: Well that's different, who is this girl and what has she done with Joyce?

Luna: Oh

Joyce: So tell me about him.

Luna: Wait a minute. I do not want to hear this spreading through the school like wildfire. You had better not tell anyone or I will kick your ass in front of everyone.

*Joyce's eyes widen*

Joyce Nervously: Sure I promise!

*Luna tells Joyce about the guy. Joyce laughs and awns at a few parts of the story*

Joyce: Did you guys kiss?

Luna: No

Joyce: Really? Even after a great night like that? I would've expected a kiss, but then again you and I are totally different.

Luna Internally: There's the Joyce I know.

Luna: Yup complete opposites!

Joyce: Well I'm glad you had fun. Don't worry my lips are sealed I swear.

*Joyce gets up to leave and then Luna grabs her hand*

Joyce: Hey! Ow!

*Luna is giving her an intense look*

Luna: I will ruin your pretty face if you tell anyone I don't care how good of friends we are and I don't care if I'm banned from prom.

*Joyce nods quickly and Luna releases her*

Luna: Have a good day!

*The group of guys came back*

Guy #1: What did her highness want?

Luna: Nothing important.

Guy #1: Okay. What were you telling us about your band?

Luna: Oh yeah so the name of the band is Farewell Mona Lisa.

Guy #2: Dope! What kind of music

Luna: Like a lot of different genres so like metalcore, Deathcore, avant-garde, mathcore, Grindcore that kind of stuff.

Guy #1: Damn that's a lot.

Luna: Yeah but they're really good.

Guy #3: Even better now that they've got you.

Guy #1: Yeah man you're an amazing singer. Who would've thought you can scream and growl too.

Luna: I guess I'm just full of surprises.

Guy #1: That's an understatement.

*Luna blushes*

Guy #1: Let us know though if you need a band to open for or if you want us to open for you we'll definitely help. We also know mad venues so we've got you man.

Luna: Awesome thanks guys.

Guy #2: Anytime

*The bell rings indicating lunch was over*

*They all get up to go but one of the guys grab Luna*

Guy #2: Hey Luna umm. Hey

Luna: Hi?

Guy #2: I was uh you know I was thinking if like you didn't have a prom date would want to go with me?

*Luna smiles very flattered but she remembers Juan*

Luna Internally: What if Juan wants to ask me? I can't do that to him not after we...

*Luna gives him a sympathetic look*

Luna: I'm sorry but I don't know what I'm doing at this point. I may not even go.

Luna Internally: Why the hell did you lie?

Guy #2: Oh. I see, I was under the impression you were going the way I heard you talking about it and stuff.

Luna internally: Tell the truth

Luna: I know but that was just girl talk truthful I'm conflicted about it.

Luna Internally: Truthfully? Truthfully you're a moron and a liar.

Guy #2: Oh okay. Well if you do go and I'm still available, which in sure I'm would be, give me a call.

*He hands Luna his number*

Luna: Sure thing Todd.

Todd: See you later.

*He runs off and Luna is left standing there*

Luna Internally: I feel shitty about lying to him, but I really don't want anyone to know that I'm seeing someone or maybe going with someone. It will just flock too much unwanted attention my way.

*Luna leaves the lunchroom and heads to class*

*She walks into biology and finds her seat next to Earnest*

Luna: Hey Earnest.

Earnest: Hi. How was your date?

Luna: Shh. Not too loud.

*Earnest nodded without much care*

Luna: You okay?

Earnest: Yeah of course!

Teacher: All talking on hold please. Now I will need each of you to come in the hall one at a time and present your projects. I will call out your names randomly. Starting with, Kate Furler.

*A girl with short straight hair one half black and the other half white covering her eyes with a blue ribbon on the white side, wearing a blue suit with a ruffled skirt grabs her project and walks out into the hall*

Luna: She's so strange

Earnest: Yeah but she's really cool, have you heard her sing?

Luna: Yes! It's like being on ecstasy!

Earnest: You've taken ecstasy?

Luna: No, but I've observed people who have.

Earnest: Yeah sure.

*Luna punches Earnest in the arm*

*He laughs and playfully pushes her*

Earnest: So how was it?

Luna: It was great. He was really nice Earnest you have no idea.

Earnest: Sounds like you e got yourself quite the catch.

Luna: Yeah I guess so.

*Earnest looks at her*

Luna: What?

Earnest: What do you mean, "You guess so"?

Luna: Well it's only been one date so I'm not sure.

Earnest: Did you two kiss?

*Luna blushes*

Luna: More like I threw myself on him.

Earnest: Bwahahahahaha!

*Some of the students look at Earnest and Luna with confused and curious looks in their face*

*Luna's face flushes*

Earnest: I'm sorry but the way I pictured it in my head is probably not the same as other people saw it in theirs.

Luna: Other people?

Earnest: Never mind haha.

Luna: Well we had a second try and it went a lot smoother.

Earnest: Oh so you really like this guy?

Luna: Yeah

*Earnest nods*

Earnest: I'm happy for you I hope it goes where you want it to go.

Luna: Yeah me too. You and Nicky though, you guys are certainly my favorite couple and you guys are going to be the cutest at prom.

*Earnest snorts a laugh*

Luna: What?

Earnest: Want to see my project?

Luna: Oh! Yes!

*Earnest pulls out some sort of machine*

Earnest: It's an instant fruit/vegetable grower.

Luna: This is high school I think that's a bit much also the name needs work dear.

Earnest: Well we need fruits and vegetable fast right? This is the best way to do it. Also it uses seeds no matter the seeds condition the fruits and vegetables always come out fresh and 100% healthy.

Luna: Wow, you're going to win the hearts of Vegans everywhere

Earnest: Oh yeah!

Luna: Well the teacher is just going to give you an A+ That was to be expected

Earnest: Yup!

Luna: Sadly not everyone is finished.

Earnest: Are you one of those people?

Luna: Of course not! I did my project on something my father and I worked together on.

Earnest: Oh this should be good! Let's see it.

*Luna reaches in her bag and pulls out a diagram*

Earnest: What's this?

Luna: It's a diagram for a machine that can use any kind of light for photosynthesis.

*Earnest looks at Luna extremely surprised*

Earnest: That's pretty impressive, why didn't you invent it? I could've helped you.

Luna: I cannot build to save my life.

*Earnest laughs*

Earnest: Right, Right.

Luna: Also I wrote a paper on how it IS possible so if the teacher denies I'll tell him suck my dick because it's possible.

Earnest: Wow very lady like.

*Kate and the teacher walked back in and Kate has a huge smile on her face. The teacher looks a bit distraught*

Luna: How did you and Nicholas spend your night?

Earnest: I'd like to go next!

*The teacher beckons for Earnest*

*Earnest gets his things then goes for the door*

Luna: Hey did you hear me?

Earnest: Yeah, it was fine.

*Luna sat there a little confused about what just happened*

*After a very short while the teacher came back in but Earnest didn't*

Luna Internally: Where did he go? Why was he acting so weird?

Teacher: Luna Burley

*Luna gets up and goes to present her project*

*She gave a great presentation although she seemed distracted*

Teacher: That gets an A, very well thought out and I love the research you've done to prove your theory.

Luna: Thank you sir.

Teacher: You can leave now if you want.

Luna: Oh! Okay great. I'll see you tomorrow.

Teacher: Have a good night Luna.

*Luna packs all of her belongings then goes to the staircase*

*She sends Earnest a text asking where he has he gone*

*5 minutes go by and he finally replies, "Home"*

*Luna texts him back and asked if he were okay*

*He replied that he was fine*

Luna Internally: If there's no problem then I won't make one.

*She replied okay then proceeds to leave the school*

*She looks around for Nicholas and she couldn't find him*

*She walks back to the front of the school and he was just coming out*

Luna: HEY!

*Nicholas turns towards Luna then waves*

*He walks down the stairs and approaches her*

Nicholas: What's up Tuna. How was your day?

Luna: It was good, just pretty weird.

Nicholas: How so?

Luna: Well Joyce saw me with Juan apparently.

Nicholas: That girl sees everything it's so bizarre. Go on.

*They begin to walk towards the train station*

Luna: So then she tells me she and I never have "Girl Talk" so she begged and pleaded I tell her about it. I told her but I also told her I would kick her ass if she told anyone.

Nicholas: Good call. What else?

Luna: Todd gave me his number and asked me to prom?

Nicholas: Did you tell him you're seeing someone?

*Luna looks down*

Luna: No.

Nicholas: Luna! What the hey?!

Luna: I didn't want him telling people, I don't want shit about me spreading through the school. I just told him I might not be going.

Nicholas: Stupid.

Luna: Please don't remind me.

*They arrived at the train station*

Nicholas: Wait no we're not going home yet.

*Luna gives him a puzzled look*

Luna: Why not?

Nicholas: Trust me.

*Nicholas hails for a cab*

*One stops immediately*

Luna: Where are we going?

Nicholas: You'll see.

*Nicholas gives the cab driver the address and they pull of*

Luna: So how are you and Earnest?

Nicholas: Good! He's been acting a little strange lately but it could be nerves.

Luna: Yeah he has been acting weird but what do you mean nerves.

Nicholas: The other night he asked me what do I see him as and I told him my prom date and best friend with benefits.

Luna: I see.

Nicholas: Make a right here sir it's faster.

*The cab driver makes the right*

Nicholas: So then we had our little moment because I know he enjoys those so much.

Luna: Thank you for sparing the details.

Nicholas: You're such a princess.

Luna: Anyways-

Nicholas: Anyways, I asked him to stay over and he didn't want to. I also told him about coming out and stuff like that. I think he's been preoccupied with how to do it. I hope he isn't doing it for me though.

Luna: Why?

Nicholas: Because he should do it for himself.

*Luna nods slowly, then the cab stops. Nicholas pays the cab driver then gets out*

Nicholas: Just like you should.

*Luna looked around but it was like a wasteland with an old warehouse*

Luna: Is this the part where you murder me?

Nicholas: Please you can take me!

*They walk into the warehouse. There are a lot of pipes and bars lying around or wrapped and stacked together*

Nicholas: This, my sister is where we will be training your powers. If you're going to get comfortable with the person you are you'll have to get stronger with them, use them more, and practice with them. That way you'll feel it and you won't fear it nor have the need to want to hide it.

Luna: Is that so?

Nicholas: Look I'm not a mutant or anything but you should really see how far your powers go.

*Luna nods*

*She levitates in the air*

Nicholas: Okay so what can you do?

Luna: I'm able to fly, walk on walls, gravitational downforce and upforce. Umm, I can manipulate the weight and I can emit light from my hands.

Nicholas: That's the stellar energy right?

Luna: Yeah!

Nicholas: That's a lot already lets see what else we can discover. Also that would be a cool superhero name! "Stella"!

*Luna hovers down until she is firmly on her feet*

Nicholas: What's wrong?

Luna: Nick I told you I-

Nicholas: Luna, it was an idea slash joke. Relax please.

*Luna floats back in the air*

Nicholas: Okay let's work on your gravity powers first. I hate when you burn your hands.

*Luna nods in agreement*

*Luna begins to shift gravity around the metal bars and lifts them all into the air*

*She swirls them around and a few clang into each other but she's in complete control. Luna begins to show a wide smile.

Nicholas: NICE!

Luna: I know right!

Nicholas: Too bad Magneto is copy written!

*They both laugh*

*Luna sets everything down slowly and neatly*

*Luna is breathing heavily*

*She floats down and lands on her butt*

*Nicholas runs over to her*

Luna: Ah shit.

Nicholas: Hey you okay?

Luna: I'm fine I guess I have limits.

Nicholas: You know what we do to limits in our family.

Luna: We break them.

Nicholas: Right so let's work out and kick you into overdrive.

*Luna gets up and Nicholas hands her a bottle of water*

*She takes a few swigs then floats back up and begins again the same routine as last time*

*Luna looks back from time to time to see is Nick is watching most of the time he is other times his looking at his phone or off into the distance*

*After a while she takes another break with Nicholas*

Luna: Are you okay Nicholas?

Nicholas: Why?

Luna: You seem like I don't know like something is wrong.

Nicholas: Earnest hasn't been texting me back like the way we used to, nor does he stay on video chat with me long.

Luna: Maybe he's busy, like you said trying to figure out how to come out.

Nicholas: That's true. I guess I am worrying too much.

Luna: Okay Sensei what's next?

Nicholas: Well you know your powers better than I do. Test something out.

*Luna paces a bit*

Luna Internally: Oh!

*Luna walked over to the stack of wrapped beams*

*She attempts to lift them up*

Nicholas: Uh Luna, you're either going to get a serious injury or die. I don't think you have super strength.

*Luna ignores him*

Luna Internally: Come on you can do it it's not hard.

*Luna was able to lower gravity on the metal beams then lifts them into the air effortlessly*

*Nicholas's jaw drops*

Nicholas: Holy. Shit.

*Luna then throws it and returns the gravity around it back to normal*

*They start to fly fast and break straight through the warehouse wall*

*Luna quickly shifts gravity and pulls the beam and the broken parts of the warehouse wall back*

*She sets the beams down and they make a loud thump, with her other hands free now she pulls the shards of the broken warehouse wall back together*

*Luna and Nicholas both gasp in excitement*

Nicholas: Did you just reverse time?

Luna: I don't think so? Haha! I think I just pulled everything back.

Nicholas: Nice.

*Luna looks at Nicholas who stills seems out of it*

*She smirks then he begins to lift into the air*

*Nicholas gasps then falls in midair and is now hovering*

Nicholas: Thanks for catching me off guard.

Luna: There's way more room in here than in a bedroom!

*Shortly after Luna joins her brother in the air and they both begin to fly around the warehouse*

Nicholas: YESSSSSS ZERO GRAVITY IS THE BEST!

Luna: WOOT WOOT.

*Nicholas begging to do multiple flips in the air*

Luna: You remember how to go faster right?

Nicholas: Of course!

*Nicholas propels himself then zooms through the air and Luna follows after*

Luna and Nicholas: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO

*They stop and then laugh*

*Luna slowly floats them down*

Luna: I knew that would be fun for you.

Nicholas: I love that so much! Nothing cheers me up faster.

*Nicholas laughs then his face returns to normal*

Luna Internally: Why is he trying to lie to himself about Earnest? I don't want to try to pick at his mind but I'm concerned about him. I hope everything is okay and Nicholas didn't say anything to push Earnest away.

*Nicholas puts his smile back on*

Nicholas: We're all done for the day. You're sneaky by the way. I know that you've been practicing on your own.

Luna: -chuckles-, only a little bit. That was a huge improvement today.

Nicholas: Well good, once a week we'll come here okay?

Luna: You got it. I'll be sure to carry my burn cream too.

Nicholas: Speaking of which I should buy more of.

Luna: Haha oh yeah!

Nicholas: Why do you think that happens, your hands burning?

*Luna looks at her hands*

Luna: Stellar energy. Have you ever touched a star Nicholas?

Nicholas: Hell n- Oh! I see

Luna: Yeah. Well how do I get home from here?

Nicholas: No you're going to come stay with me. Fly us.

*Luna gives him a look*

Nicholas: Dude I'm serious, let's go!

Luna: No

Nicholas: Luna, come on. Trust me. You'll be fine.

Luna: What if someone sees?

Nicholas: Then you can live your life in secrecy and we'll relocate and change our names together.

*Luna narrows her eyes at him*

Nicholas: Come on

Luna: Fine let's go home.

*Luna grabs Nicholas's hand and begins to float then thy take off into the sky*

Luna Internally: I feel so free and it's all thanks to him.

*She looks a Nicholas who's making a bit panicked while they're flying*

*Luna laughs to herself and then looks down on the city*

Luna Internally: This is amazing, maybe there are great things to having powers.

END


End file.
